Emerl's Mind Control Habit
Emerl's Mind Control Habit is the fifth short for Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary With Emerl begins practicing his shadow mind controlling powers, he forgot not to use it for personal gain unless if it's important to use it. Plot Emerl practicing his Mind Control Powers/An Amazing Idea One day at Cyberspace, Emerl was practicing his Mind Control Powers. Just as he tested on Sweetie Belle, he had an amazing idea to test it on everyone else which worries Digit. Starting with the girls/Casting a spell on them Then, Emerl started to cast a mind control spell on Silverstream, Ocellus and Yona, He then cast a spell on them as he felt great. Emerl tried out his new power/Cogeria and Persuadere Combination Spell Then, Emerl decides to use power to lighten his stressful workload. Using the Fiducia Compelus spell in conjunction with Cogeria and Persuadere, he brings his friends under his direct control, with Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy now his servants under his control, Emerl directs them to the locations in the command center that he originally assigned them to and they follow without question or hesitation. Helping Pinkie at Sugarcube Corner/Baking in the kitchen First at the Sugarcube Corner's kitchen, he bakes in the kitchen with Pinkie Pie and she simply follows Emerl's orders in a cheerful, stilted tone. Meeting up with Rarity/Making new dresses In the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was making new dresses when Emerl used his mind controlling spell. Begin Starlight's identical behavior/Picked the wrong person to control Emerl found his next target at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack exhibit identical behavior, doing whatever he tells them to do. Making Fluttershy stay put/Gathering all the animals together Then, Fluttershy stayed put due to Emerl said. Then, he told her to gather the animals and Rainbow Dash was still looking around for a place to relax. Emerl's power was going out of control/Digit warned Motherboard and Palutena But however, Emerl's power was going out of control. Luckily for Digit, he warned Motherboard and Palutena about it. Sunset and Amy helping Emerl/Getting it under control Just now, Sunset and Amy came just in time to help Emerl get it under control. Apologizing to his friends for what happened/Sunset and Starlight were relieved So, he apologized to his friends for what happened. With that said, Sunset and Starlight were relieved to see that he's alright. Emerl makes up with his friends/Working at the school for the caused mess Then, Emerl has to make things up with his friends for all the havoc he caused. Later, he started working at the school for all the caused mess. Owing the Principals and Deans an apology/Emerl was forgiven Later on, Emerl started apologizing to the principals, deans and teachers in CHS and CPA for causing a havoc in both of the schools. At last, he was forgiven. Troubled memory of the events/Asking help from Digit Then, Emerl could see his friends sacred by troubled memories of the events. So, he'd kindly asked Digit for his help. Palutena doesn't mind at all/Emerl's safe relief However, Palutena didn't mind Emerl practicing his mind controlling abilities as long as he remembers to be more careful from now on. With that said, Emerl was relieved. Emerl's new Ability/"Memory Erase" Suddenly, Emerl gained a new power to erase the troubled memories of this event and wise enough to use it form now one without personal gain. Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Civilians *Silverstream *Ocellus *Yona Trivia * Transcript *Emerl's Mind Control Habit Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Short Films